


Crimson Shadows

by BlueDiamondStar



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: AU, Challenge fic, Futuristic, Gen, One-Shot, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/BlueDiamondStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt the memories of darkness return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Shadows

The Mentalist  
Crimson Shadows  
Patrick J. 

K+

Summary: He felt the memories of darkness return. AU. Set in little different world, futuristic.  
A/N: Written for Paint It Red Monthly Challenge September 2012.  
Prompt: Scars by Elegeion

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been quite a long time now since the last time he felt the memories taking over. It's been good and bad days ever since that day. The day that changed not only his world.  
Now it's changed.

A lonesome stray fox passes by along first rays of sunshine. Day finally.  
And he lets himself smile. Too much time since he could enjoy day with ease. Not anymore.

It still makes him feel awkward but so far he'd handled this new life.  
Life of loneliness.  
Slowly he got up from the patch of grass he's been sitting whole night fighting memories.  
And suddenly, just for a moment, a feeling washed over.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everytime I feel alone,  
And left forgotten,  
I have to believe in something...  
Like angels,  
To breathe

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's sunrise finally and Jane scooped up his backpack and went on forward.  
Suddenly a crack from behind drew his attention back to present. The same stray fox trotted behind Patrick. He stopped and looked at the animal.

"Hey, how are ya? Wanna join?" of course, it was silly but noone else was around.

The animal stops too, looking up the blonde man. It isn't afraid. Just lonely, looking for a company.

So Jane waves with his hand for it to follow. And it obeys.

"So, what's your name?" he asks as if it's only random stranger, which isn't quite overestimated.

The fox just cocks its head sideways.

"Sally maybe?" Patrick suggests. The animal makes a sound. "Okay. Ruby?" another guess.

And then it makes another sound and waves its tail.

"So Ruby then. I'm Patrick." Such a ridiculous thing but comforting. Like finally there's someone to share the long walk. And he doesn't feel so lonely anymore.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everytime I feel alone,  
And left forgotten,  
I have to believe in something...  
Like angels,  
To breathe

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow it's been couple weeks already since the last nightmare and memory of lost days.  
His new companion keeps following. Even through tougher days.

His arm still hurts. Not too much but there's always better days.

Finally they come to a house. It's long since left empty and another memory washes over when suddenly he recognizes the front door.

It just can't be...

A smile slips on his lips as they move towards the house.  
He still can't believe his own eyes.  
The very same building he once called home, before one night he better forget, and the last he'd wanted to returned just happened to be the only one he'll be calling home again.

"So Ruby. Welcome home." Patrick said, patting animal's dark red coat. And he kept smiling as they entered.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everytime I feel alone,  
And left forgotten,  
I have to believe in something...  
Like angels,  
To breathe 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End


End file.
